


Raised by the Moon and Dog Star

by AvalonNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonNight/pseuds/AvalonNight
Summary: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin find out that Dumbledore wants to send a now orphaned one year old Harry Potter to live with his muggle aunt and uncle, and Sirius is not having it. This is the story of What if Harry was raised with his rightful godfather instead of the muggles that hate his existence. You all can thank my Discord group for encouraging me to write this....Yes I see you Septic...i'm blasting you on main. i digress...enjoy what i imagine would be the better story.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	Raised by the Moon and Dog Star

It was a typical quiet day in Godrick's Hallow, James and Lily were playing with little Harry, awaiting a visit from one of their oldest school friends. Their life had been rather drastically changed since Sybill Trelawney had given the prophecy about who would defeat the Dark Lord. As members of the Order of Phoenix, they had went underground almost immediately, trusting one of their oldest and closest friends as their Secret Keeper, who vowed to keep their location hidden from the Dark Lord himself, in order to keep their dark haired child from the wrath of the vicious wizard. Lily had Just put baby Harry down for his afternoon nap after a morning of Harry running his father through the paces, making him chase him around the garden all morning, and even terrorizing the garden gnomes that called Lily's brightly colored flower bed their home. James had put the kettle on to make them some tea when Peter walked in the front door, looking disheveled and paranoid as always.   
"Wormtail, what's gotten you down today?" James called from the quaint little kitchen in the back as he heard the way the front door shut. Peter, removing his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack, shuddered.  
"Just some bad news from the pub is all. The Dark Lord has apparently sent his followers down to Kent, looking for the boy in the Prophecy. The witches and wizards in Kent had barely enough time to apparate out of there before the raid started." Peter stumbled through saying. James shook his head as the tea kettle started its high pitched whistle.  
"James, stop that awful racket, I just got Harry to sleep." Lily called from the stairs she was currently descending. "Oh, Hello Peter. I hadn't heard you come in. Come. Make yourself at home." She said, gesturing to the sitting area where James was setting up afternoon tea. The trio made themselves comfortable before continuing on with the conversation.  
"So, Kent, you said? What made him head out there?" James asked, mildly curious, though all too concerned for his family.   
"A tip from one of the higher ranked officials in his Death Eaters i'd wager. That's the only thing I can think of." Peter responded before taking a sip of his tea. James muttered under his breath, though what was said was unintelligible to his current company, though Lily was pretty sure it had something to do with his old rival, Severus. She made no move to inquire though.  
"Well, he can continue to look in Kent. I'm just glad the wizarding community there was able to evacuate quickly." Lily said instead. James and Peter nodded their agreements. They let the conversation drop for the time being, and sat in contempt silence, enjoying each other's company for a brief moment. Lily and James missed their friends immensely, but they knew it was safest to keep their distance, for Harry's sake, so when Peter was able to stop by, they made sure to spend all the time they could with him. It had been a long few months since the Prophecy was made, and it appeared to James that it would be another long few months before they would feel completely safe again.   
"So, little Harry getting along well with the Broom Padfoot got him for his birthday?" Peter asked after a moment. Lily sighed, exasperated, while James lit up like the sun.  
"We've got a future Quidditch star on our hands, Wormtail. He's handling it so well." James bragged. Lily chuckled.  
"Oh yes, if he could stop flying into the side of the house, he'd be a right good Quidditch player." She said with a mocking grin on her face. Peter laughed.  
"Oh he'll grow out of that, Lily. He's still learning." Peter added. "Reminds me of James in his first year. Damn near took off Madame Hooch's right arm on a few occasions." The three of them laughed softly as they recalled that day well. After approximately an hour longer, Peter took his leave, hugging his friends, tighter than usual, though James and Lily thought nothing of it.   
Harry woke up from his nap and the afternoon continued on as it usually has the past few months. After a nice dinner, James and Lily were watching Harry roll around on the floor in the sitting room, chasing the cat around the floor when the alarm from the wards started going off. James and Lily froze, looking at each other for a split second before the two parents jumped into action. Lily grabbed Harry and started up the stairs to Harry's bedroom, James was making sure the door was locked when it was blown open, followed by a bright green flash of light directed at James. James went down instantly, his eyes wide open, staring at absolutely nothing, completely lifeless. Lily paused only for a split second before continuing up the stairs and locking herself in Harry's room, putting Harry in his crib and stood guard in front of it. The bedroom door was blown open and Lily stood face to face with the Dark Lord himself. Lily replayed the entire conversation with Peter from earlier that day and it clicked, all too late, how his behavior was completely off. It was nothing to worry about now, she realized as it was already too late.   
"Move aside. It is not you who I quarrel with." The Dark Lord said. Lily stood her ground in front of her son.  
"You will not take my child from me." She said, defiant.   
"Pity. I had hoped I wouldn't have to waste a pureblood life." He said. A bright flash of green light pierced her chest, coming straight from the tip of his wand. Lily screamed as it hit her before collapsing to the ground, her eyes as unalive as her husband's downstairs. The Dark Lord turned his attention to the now unguarded one year old in front of him. Little Harry was staring at the hooded man with curiosity, not an ounce of fear on his face. The Dark Lord did not hesitate as he cast his bright green curse at the child. Unlike the previous casting, the spell backfired on him, casting his own soul from his body, and leaving only the smallest lightning-shaped scar on the child's forehead. The Dark Lord vanished. Little Harry tried getting his mother's attention, not realizing what had happened, and after a short period of time Harry started crying, trying to get his parents' attention, and failing.   
After approximately an hour, though Harry was not able to comprehend the passage of time, A man came in the room and dropped to the floor in front of his crib, where his mother laid on the floor, asleep, Harry thought. The man then proceeded to pick up and hold his mother's body, screaming and crying over her, concerning and confusing little Harry. After the man regains his composure he produces a silver animal that looked similarly to his mother's Harry noticed, before he picked up little Harry and took him downstairs. Moments later, there were several wizards and witches in the house, and a lot of them were crying. Harry had no understanding whatsoever as to why these people were in his house or why they were crying when his parents were simply asleep.   
"You found them, Severus?" an older man with a long white beard asked as he approached the man currently holding Harry. Severus turned to face him.  
"Yes. After the Dark Lord vanished I headed straight here. She's......she's dead, Albus. You told me you'd protect her! You LIED!!!" Severus spat, tears running down his face again. The man, Albus, put a hand on Severus's shoulder.   
"I did all that I could. I do not know how he found out where they were, but it seems as though their trust in their secret keeper was bought out by power, or fear. We must figure out now, Severus, what to do with little Harry here and we must figure out who they trusted with their whereabouts." Albus said calmly, not a drop of sadness in his eyes.  
"Send the brat to his muggle family for all I care! My Lily.....my sweet, beautiful Lily is gone. And it's all YOUR FAULT!" Severus yelled, handing off Harry to Albus and storming out of the house. Albus looked at the small child in his arms. He sighed and gestured for Hagrid. The gentle half-giant ducked to step into the house.   
"Ya called?" Hagrid asked, walking over to the older man.  
"Yes, Hagrid. I need you to take little Harry here to his Aunt and Uncle's house. They will be best able to care for him, and Keep him out of the media." Albus said. He handed Harry to Hagrid and then pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and begin writing a note out to Petunia Dursley. He handed this to Hagrid as well. "I will be waiting for you at the Dursley's residence, so that you arrive unseen. Please be cautious as you make your way there." Albus said softly, before dismissing Hagrid. Hagrid took little Harry outside and then just looked at him. Tears started falling down his face at the son of James and Lily Potter, the pain of never getting to see how amazing his parents were plagued Hagrid's heart. After a brief moment, Hagrid realized, however, that he had no way to get Harry from Godrick's Hallow to Surrey. He thought for a moment and then remembered that Sirius Black lived not too far from the Potter's house, so he and Harry went on a nice little walk in the wee hours of the night. He figured maybe Sirius would allow him to borrow his motorcycle to get Harry where he needed to be. Once he arrived at the steps of the duplex Sirius lived at, he sighed and then knocked on the door.  
"Who's calling at this time of night? Don't you people have any decency or respect at all?" Sirius bitched as he walked to the door.  
"Calm down, Sirius. You don't even know who's at the door." Another male voice could be heard responding. Sirius opened the door to see Hagrid's massive frame standing on the steps outside the house.   
"Rubeus. What can we do for you this late at night?" Sirius asked. Remus moved into the doorframe.  
"Come in out of the cold. I'll put the kettle on. You look like you've had a fright." Remus added, moving Sirius out of the way and allowing him in the house. It wasn't until Hagrid took of his coat that Sirius and Remus saw Harry, bundled up in a blanket tied to Hagrid's chest that the two started to worry.  
"Where's James and Lily?" Sirius asked first. Hagrid started crying again.  
"He.....He found 'em. Th- the....He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He stuttered. Sirius dropped to the ground in disbelief while Remus stared in horror at little Harry. "Dum-Dumbledore sent *hic* sent me to take....take Harry to...Surrey. To his aunt." He finally got out. This snapped Sirius's attention back to the here and now.  
"Oh, absolutely not. My god-son is NOT going to stay with that pretentious bitch. They don't even like our kind. No. I am putting my foot down." Sirius started.  
"Sirius...."  
"No, Remus....my god-son will NOT be sent off to the muggles. He will stay here with his legal guardian. I have the paperwork to prove it and Albus is mad if he thinks I'm going to allow James and Lily's son to be raised by that bitch." Sirius said rather passionately, although aggressively as well. Remus sighed and looked at Hagrid.  
"I will prepare a room for Harry. And Sirius, if you're serious then write a note explaining things to Albus for Rubeus to take back to him. And let him use your motorcycle." Remus said, heading into the empty guest room. Sirius started writing out a nice and long letter to one Albus Dumbledore before sealing it with the Black wax mark and handing it to Hagrid.   
"The question is...how did the Dark Lord find them? Do you remember who their secret keeper was?" Sirius asked more so himself than anyone.  
"It was Wormtail, I thought. James said we would be too obvious, remember? You about sent James through the window when you found out." Remus said as he walked back into the sitting room.   
"That little rat. I should have known." Sirius muttered. He threw some sand into the fireplace and made one call, to someone that Remus didn't know. The two had a conversation before ending the fire call and Sirius looked back at the two with a grim look on his face. He took back the note for Albus and added a PS on the bottom of the letter before resealing it. Remus and Sirius took Harry from Hagrid and Sirius handed Hagrid the keys to his motorcycle.  
"We will take care of Harry. Make sure you stay safe, old friend. You are welcome here at any time." Remus said. Hagrid nodded and said his thank you's before heading outside and getting on the black, beaten down motorcycle that sat on the curb outside the building. A few seconds later and he was flying through the air on the bike, headed, finally, toward Surrey.

"What are we going to do, Sirius? We can't afford to raise a child. I can't keep work because of my....condition." Remus said, doubtful. Sirius shook his head.  
"We will do what we have to, Remus. For James and Lily we will do our best. Let me make a quick fire call." Sirius said, heading back to the fire place in the sitting room. A moment later, a woman's face came through the coals.   
"Sirius, what is wrong." A soft voice asked.   
"Aunt Andromeda. Remus and I need help." Sirius admitted.  
"I will be right there." She said before vanishing from the coals.

  
Hagrid arrived to a pitch black street in Surrey at a little past 4 in the morning, the motorcycle the only sound for miles. He used the entirety of Privet Drive as a runway and came to a halt right in front of Number 4 where the older wizard stood with a stern looking woman in all black robes and round framed glasses. He unmounted from the bike and approached the two.  
"Ah, Hagrid. Where ever did you find such a bike?" Albus asked.   
"Sirius Black, sir. He leant it to me to make the trip here." He responded. "Good evening, Professor. I did not expect to see you here."   
"I've been here all day, waiting on Albus and watching these muggles." She responded in a short tone. "I have expressed my thoughts that a child should not be left with these people, as they are horrid, but Albus swears they're his only family left."  
"Yeah, about that...."Hagrid paused. Albus raised his white eyebrow at Hagrid.  
"Where, pray tell, is little Harry, Rubeus?" Albus asked. Hagrid rubbed the back of his head and handed him the letter from Sirius. Albus sighed and opened it, reading what all the youngest Black had to say. He sighed and handed it to the female Professor next to him. "Of course. What do you make of this Minerva?" He asked. She read the letter and smiled.  
"I think Harry is in quite capable hands. However, the information about Pettigrew needs to be reported ASAP." She said, the voice of reason.  
"Will he be safe though, with Remus and Sirius? That is what worries me the most. I feel he would be safer outside of the wizarding world for the time being." Albus argued.   
"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would never let anything happen to James and Lily's son, Albus. It almost seems like you're more upset that your orders weren't listened to if I'm not mistaken. If you're quite done, we need to go to the Aurors about Peter." She said, her tone clipped and sharp. Albus nodded.  
"If you believe that's best, Minerva, we'll go. Rubeus, please return the motorcycle to Sirius, as well as the letter he wrote. We will leave Harry in his capable hands." Albus said, handing the letter back. He looked at Minerva and the two apparated, no longer in the middle of the street in the little neighborhood in Surrey. Hagrid took a moment before departing to read the letter that Sirius wrote Albus.

  
_Dear Albus,_

  
_It has been brought to my attention that, at the passing of James and Lily Potter, that you were going to send their son off to live with his muggle aunt and uncle, two people he does not even know, that do not even know that he exists in the first place, according to Lily. I would like it recognized that I, Sirius Black, am Harry Potter's legal God-Father, which, as per wizarding law, makes me his sole Guardian, therefore he will be staying with me and Remus at my residence and we will provide care for him, as James and Lily requested upon the date of his birth. Sending him to the muggle world will only make him a target and will not teach him the skills to be able to properly defend himself. Petunia and her husband are not the type of people to welcome the son of a witch and wizard, and even if they knew of James's worth, I fear he will be treated inhumanely. Given that you have no right to make such calls, Harry is not going to be heading to Surrey. He will remain in my care, where he belongs. I would request his vault key and any and all personal belongings he has left. Thank you for understanding, not that you had a choice in the matter._

_~Sincerely yours_

  
_Sirius and Remus._

  
_P.S. Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret Keeper and word has gotten back around through the house elves that it was in fact Peter who sold the Potters out to Lord Voldemort in exchange for power. Just figured I'd relay the message. Have a good night._


End file.
